<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aguefort Currently Accepting Transfer Students! by fangwulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281441">Aguefort Currently Accepting Transfer Students!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangwulf/pseuds/fangwulf'>fangwulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series), Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Trauma, F/F, M/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangwulf/pseuds/fangwulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a couple of transfer students from Bahumia showed up to the Aguefort Adventuring Academy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He arrived at the Academy, with a skip in his step and a backpack over his shoulder.  He'd heard stories about this place.  From the professor that turned into a dragon, to the collection of the Nightmare King's crown by a group of sophomores.</p>
<p>So many different species, and so many different classes.  He was visiting later in the year, of course.  Slightly older and wiser.  After all, he'd survived the end of his world.  He had other things to learn.  And what better way than to travel to Solace and the acclaimed Aguefort Adventuring Academy?  He sat at the desk in the Principal's office, bouncing idly, excitedly.  He was humming to himself, while he waited for the normal high school experience.</p>
<p>"Ahh, good, you're here!" the cheerful voice came from a back office.  The tea did not smell good at all.  </p>
<p>His nostrils flared at the scent.  "uhh... sir?  Your tea, it's... uhh.  It smells like it's..."</p>
<p>"Poisoned?" The dark-skinned, slight man walked out from the back office cheerily, and stepped towards the desk to hip-rest on it.  The man looked too old to be moving the way he did, as he looked down at the sitting, shifting adventurer.  "Ohh, it IS, my dear boy, but I got used to the taste so much that I can't quite seem to stop it.  I have to be Restored at the end of every day, but that's what happens with coffee too."  The professor's golden fire eyes met his own, sending him awkwardly twitching in the chair.  "You are VASTLY more proficient in your studies than most of my students."</p>
<p>His eyes widened, and he sat up in the chair.  "I... I mean, I came from another realm. And I just never got the... you know.  High school experience?  And I thought it might be better for my... like.  My emotional growth?"</p>
<p>The Principal's eyes widened as he stood up, and he beamed.  "Of course!  Saving the world isn't exactly a growth experience.  But ti does make for an interesting time, yes?  Besides, someone else from your realm has already come here!  Isn't that exciting?"<br/>
</p>
<p>He sat up a bit more.  "Really?"  He didn't dare be hopeful, but for a moment he looked a little afraid.  "It wasn't a tall, busty elf in a schoolgirl costume, was it?"</p>
<p>Professor Aguefort stood upright, looking affronted.  "My dear boy, we don't order strippers this close to graduation.  Especially elven Druids of high level who also saved their realm."  He turned on his heels, leaving the gawping boy in the chair.  "And welcome to the Aguefort Adventuring Academy, Beverly Toegold the Fifth."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>He was running late on his first day of school.  Panicked footsteps led him through the hallways, as he was looking for the Cleric classroom.  "Excuse me, I..." but other students, too, were rushing.  Tall boys in matching, lettered jackets.  Mages talking amongst eachother, elven girls chatting in Elven and he only understood Sylvan.  "Uhh... ex..."  His hair flopped over one eye, obscuring his vision.  It took some readjusting, shifting his books under one arm, trying to fix it while his footsteps didn't stop.</p>
<p>"Ooof!"</p>
<p>His one visible green eye widened, and he turned around rapidly as his books scattered.  "Oh my GOSH, I'm so sorr..."</p>
<p>The red-haired human girl, too, was gathering her books.  "No, no, it's my fault, I was running late to class."</p>
<p>He shook his head, and looked up to her.  Of course she was taller, as he gathered up his books, and tried to help her with hers as well.  "It's... it's my first day, and I couldn't find the class.  This place is so BIG."</p>
<p>The girl gave him a winning smile, their freckles matching.  It was almost refreshing.  He offered her a small smile in return, shy.  Nervous.  "Uh, thanks," she said.  "It's this way."  The girl walked ahead, but stayed close, almost protective of him.  For a moment, he felt a little bit irritated.  Why did everyone think they had to protect him?</p>
<p>But hers was... different.  Soothing, calming.  She didn't offer her hand, didn't look back to make sure he was keeping up.  Just remained close, calming, at ease.  She even opened the door to the classroom for him.  He did notice how the girl waved to another girl in the back.  This one, dark haired with slightly feral eyes.  The knowing smile between the two was almost familiar. </p>
<p>"Oh!"  the red-haired girl turned around, and offered her hand.  "I'm Kristin.  What's your name, new kid?"</p>
<p>The halfling smiled as he took the hand.  "I'm Erlin.  Erlin Kindleaf."</p>
<p>"Welcome to Cleric class, Erlin.  You can sit with us, until you're caught up."  She was completely inviting, completely trusting.<br/>
</p>
<p>He shuffled his books almost nervously, but followed the girl to the back of the class.  The Cleric teacher, an elegant Elven woman, stepped in front of the class.  The name Ms. Badgood was written in glowing letters on the whiteboard behind her.  "So glad you could join us, Ms. Applebees.  Welcome to the class, Mr. Kindleaf.  Now."</p>
<p>Kristin cringed a little bit, but the dark-haired girl gave her shoulder a calming squeeze.  Erlin smiled, and opened up his notebook to start taking his notes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Library Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Riz meets Bev, and the latter realizes he hasn't hung out with people his age in ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Senior YEAR, The Ball, can you BELIEVE we passed our classes?"</p>
<p>The confident half-elf walked through the hallway as if nothing could defeat him.  And more than likely, nothing could.  His letterman's jacket had been through literal Hell, but the remaining blood stains that wouldn't come out, despite Cathilda's dilligent cleaning, didn't seem to detract from the impressive image it made.</p>
<p>The goblin, clutching at his own briefcase, walked next to him, looking up.  Well.  He had to look up at everyone, didn't he?  Other than gnomes and halflings, which there weren't many in this school.  "Got to be honest, I'm just surprised we survived."</p>
<p>The heavy hand patted him on the back, with a hefty laugh.  "In truth, I am going to miss this place, The Ball.  Graduation seems like it's just a DREAM at this point."  His footsteps stopped right outside the library.  "I will catch you after school!  Basrar's?"</p>
<p>"You got it," the goblin returned with a grin, shooting finger-guns in the half-elf's direction.  The attempted movement to be cool just caused him to near drop his briefcase, wrestling with the handle before he awkwardly slid into the near empty library. It always was near empty.  Not many people actually studied outside of the wizards and people actually looking to research something.  Sometimes, someone just needed to go to a quiet place and reflect.  </p>
<p>The place wasn't active, and it looked like Adaine wasn't studying right now.  She was probably in class, after all.  His eyes widened as he saw the halfling.  One of the new kids, sitting with a large book that looked all too familiar.  </p>
<p>World Religions.</p>
<p>He grinned as he remembered Kristen reading the book, trying to find herself.  </p>
<p>The Paladin seemed aware that the goblin was looking, and he looked all too surprised.  "Oh.  Did you want to check this out?"  It was blindingly clear that the halfling paladin was indeed wrestling with the fact that he was, facing, a goblin.  Riz wasn't stupid, after all.  He knew that look.</p>
<p>"Uh.  No.  No, it's just... Memories."</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry," he said with a laugh.  "That was my fault, this place.  It's so... strange.  I'm not sure what to do."</p>
<p>Riz almost felt bad at the tone in his voice.  He knew the look of being a new kid at a school with all of these people already built up.  Of trying to just fit in.  He sighed, and sat down, across from the halfling.  He opened up his briefcase, and slid across his card.  </p>
<p>The halfling looked surprised at least, and he smiled, reaching for the card.  "Riz, huh?"</p>
<p>It was startling to hear his name.  His real name, after the entirety of his high school years had been his nickname. </p>
<p>The halfling sat up a bit higher.  A bit more confident.  School could do that to a person, take it away, and it only took a moment to bring it back.  "Your penmanship is perfect.  My name is Beverly Toegold the Fifth."  He looked awkward.  "Ahh.  Bev.  Is fine."</p>
<p>Oooh boy, he definitely new that look.  The 'I've said this before and gotten berated for it' look.  "Bev, okay," he said with a shrug of one shoulder.  "well.  I should show you around!  I'm VERY popular here."</p>
<p>"Wait."  The paladin looked at the card, his brow furrowing as if he were trying to think of something.  Riz, for a moment, flinched, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop.  The halfling's eyes brightened.  "You're one of the heroes!"</p>
<p>Riz, for a moment, looked confused, before the Paladin pulled out a yearbook.  Senior year.  He flipped through.  "You're the ones that destroyed the dragon.  And then collected the crown of the Nightmare king!" He turned the book around, and poked at the goblin's picture.  "So cool!"</p>
<p>The goblin couldn't help but grin at the recognition.  "Told you I'm popular," he said cheekily.  "But aren't you like... a super skilled Paladin?"</p>
<p>"I mean."  Bev winced, and nodded.  "Yeah, but... I never really got this experience.  Socializing with other people my age.  I was always around my Scoutmasters.  And Legendary Heroes.  It's cool to see someone.  Like.  My age, who's also a hero.  It's different.  The other Paladins in my class are really cool and all but, I feel like I'm showing off if I do anything other than the curriculum.  I've been to Hell, but High School feels worse, somehow?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, I get that," the goblin agreed.  "It'll get better, you know?  It always gets better."  He raised to his feet, pushing the chair out from him.  "Nice to meet you, Bev."</p>
<p>"Yeah.  You too," the halfling said cheerily, flipping the card over in his hand.</p>
<p>"Oh.  Right."  The goblin looked back over his shoulder.  "If you're... still not feeling great.  You should see Guidance Counselor Jawbone.  He's really good at talking things out."</p>
<p>Bev couldn't help but smile at the advice, although it was a bit forced.  "Thanks.  Really."  He flipped the card, as Riz headed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lunch Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erlin has lunch with his new friends, and meets up with an old one!  A bit of past trauma comes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunchtime, and the big hall was bustling.  Erlin was so excited.  It would be his first day at a real cafeteria, with real schooling, and he'd already made classroom friends.  Classroom friends who walked with him.  Who were clearly close enough to be holding hands, kissing when they thought he wasn't watching as if those stolen moments would offend his senses.  He didn't know how to tell them they absolutely wouldn't.</p><p>The line was so interesting.  Enough different types of foods for all palates.  A lizardfolk in front of him was taking a bowlful of live rats, taking a moment to suck one down, those thin-pupilled eyes fluttering in delight at the terrified squeaking.  He swallowed a bit, and was clearly unsure what to ask for.</p><p>"Get the tater tots," Tracker, the dark-haired cleric suggested.  "And of course the burgers, if you're not a vegetarian."</p><p>"No, not a vegetarian," he says awkwardly.  With a small, nervous laugh.</p><p>"Not the creamed corn, though," Kristen says, and for a moment, her eyes get a slight far away look.</p><p>He was aware of the hand from tracker on Kristen's shoulder.  A small, calming smile from each one, as if sharing a secret.  He knew those dark secrets.  Shared between another, that comfort.  He didn't have that.  Not here.</p><p>He missed Bev.  Of course he did.  He knew, though, if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be able to make his... boyfriend.  Yes, they'd made it official two years ago.  The thought made him smile absently.  He'd send a message on his crystal later.  But that had been during the... the Apocalypse.  In that horror that was the...  </p><p>The tray started to shake, as he froze in the line.  Suddenly.  Everything got quiet, the murmuring of the crowd.  He was aware of the cleric's eyes on him.  Their words were muffled, behind the pounding of his heartbeat.  He was absently aware that the gap between him and the lizardfolk in front of him getting larger.  The world grew suddenly dark, as the tray suddenly tumbled from his fingers.</p><p>Everything seemed to speed up in a heartbeat, and he looked down to the tray.  The words were now clearer.  "Oh shit, are you okay?" The redheaded cleric looked concerned, without a thought for herself, moving to clean up the tray.  "Here.  It's fine.  You can get another lunch."</p><p>"You should see Jawbone," Tracker said, sounding somewhat concerned.  </p><p>He shook his head, and smiled.  "I'm fine.  Really.  I mean.  Maybe later?"</p><p>"Here."  Tracker grinned, and picked up his tray, carrying both of them.  "You'll sit with us, new kid."  He looked, back to the table.  Already, there were a few people sitting there.  A white haired half-elf, seeming to talk the ear off of a put-out blonde elf in a jean jacket.  Two half-orcs in Letter jackets sat at the end, one seeming to tell a story.  The other half-orc had headphones over his ears, and was typing rapidly on his crystal.  A goblin started to laugh in response to the story, decked out in a small suit.  A tiefling, too, sat backwards in a chair, idly tuning a very sick looking bass, and grinning to a completely enthralled looking half-phoenix.</p><p>There were plenty of empty seats, but not next to the goblin.  There was someone sitting there.  Eating a tater tot, just listening.  A halfling.  His green eyes widened, as they approached the table.  His hair in that adorable little bun.  His tray was being carried over to the empty side of the table.  He was trying to be quiet, at least, as he approached the other halfling who hadn't noticed him yet.</p><p>"Ahh, Kristen!  Tracker!  Who's your friend?" The half-elf was... very loud.  Bold in his talk.  One could assume that he thought himself in charge any way.  And then.  Then all the eyes swiveled.  To him.  From fiery gaze. To dark, soul-stealing.  His mouth opened.  He tried to say something.  Anything.  At least, before Bev saw him.<br/>He wanted to say something super nice.  Something charming.  Something sweet.  His breath caught.  "Dude, did you like... FOLLOW me here?"</p><p>It was clear, the other halfling was caught off guard, and he stood up.  "No, dude, I thought you were going to Huedall when you said you were going to study being a Cleric!"  It was clear, he looked affronted.  The shift in his expression.  From utter joy, to a little bit of headiness.  And then to sudden ire at the accusation. Defensive. </p><p>By Pelor, why couldn't he EVER just say nice things?  He'd missed Bev.  He WANTED him close by.  But this...?  "You didn't ASK," Erlin almost growled.  "You could have ASKED, and you didn't..."</p><p>He was interrupted.  Completely.  By the other halfling all but leaping up to embrace and kiss him.  In front of all of these people.  His eyes widened, before he returned the kiss, blushing almost red enough to match his hair.  His eyes flicked away.  Slightly, as Bev drew back.  His smile was so warm.  And then it faded, slowly.  "I... I'm sorry," the paladin said quietly.  "I was just... so happy to see you, dude."</p><p>A shy little smile formed on his face.  A flick of his green eyes back to the other halfling.  "Let's... just eat lunch.  Meet you ... after school?"</p><p>"Like... like a date?"</p><p>His eyes flicked back to the table.  One of the half-orcs looked so oblivious on his headphones.  He pulled one off, and looked confused with a cant of his head.  "What did I miss?"</p><p>It was barely audible over the other half-orc shouting, "Whoo!  Awesome, go on a date!  Yeah, man!"</p><p>No one else looked offended.  Well.  The tiefling and phoenix girl didn't seem to notice, not at all.  And Kristen's head was on Tracker's shoulder.  Smiling softly.  </p><p>"Yes.  Like... a date."  His freckled nose wrinkled slightly.  "Just... let me know next time you're gonna show up at school with me.  Okay, dude?"</p><p>"Aye-aye!" Bev responded, his wariness turning into that excited nature he knew all too well.  </p><p>"I have to study, though, after that.  A lot of new spells to learn, and I want to get them perfect.  Okay?"  He spoke sincerely.  Almost strictly.  He knew he had to give Bev a line, otherwise he'd just forget.  </p><p>"Of course."  He grinned, in that way that convinced Erlin he would be kept out too late.  </p><p>There was a bit of rearranging.  The blonde elf standing up to wave a hand next to the halfling.  "Please," she said, her proper voice sincere and giving.  He sat, then, slowly, As Bev simply hopped over the bench to sit down at the table.  He'd always been the clumsy one growing up.  And now... now, things were different.</p><p>Tracker slid the tray across to him, and she raised her chin.  "Go ahead.  Get something to eat."</p><p>It was so... comforting.  This new group of friends, chatting amongst eachother.  Laughing.  This large adventuring party knowing eachother so sincerely.  A few punches to his shoulder, friendly moves from the half-orc.  It still hurt, granted, but it was clearly friendly.  </p><p>And then Bev's hand, reaching underneath the table, to weave their fingers together.  He squeezed that offered hand, as he ate his lunch, listening to his new friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He's My Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we get a little bit angsty.  Operation Bad Lad commence!  Content warning: Panic attacks, getting kisses on, and blood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school housing was limited, so there were a few choices.  Strongtower Luxury Apartments for one.  They could stay with friends.  A sleepover at a mansion, too.  </p>
<p>But Erlin had Out-Of-Plane priority, so he had a single.  A simple setup.  One twin bed, a small desk in the corner, and a chair.  A shared bathroom on the floor.  It wasn't too awkward, and he hadn't run into many of his other classmates.  Showering with shorts on wasn't all that bad either.  </p>
<p>He'd been going to his classes, learning to use the screen and typing device he'd been provided.  The technology was probably the hardest part to learn.  He was typing slowly.  Hunt and peck.  So much research would be at the tips of his hands, if he could only.  Get.  It.  To.  Work.  Access to the whole library, with the exception of the restricted section.  Of course.  He winced, as it slowly came to life in front of him.  Of course.  No connection.  He'd have to ask one of the AV Club to fix it.  </p>
<p>He huffed, and flopped onto his bed, reaching for the book he'd checked out instead.  It was comfortable enough…</p>
<p>  <i>More comfortable than being stuck in a gem…</i></p>
<p>He sat upright, his heart feeling like it was going to explode.  That feeling again.  Of the light fading.  Of becoming a pinprick.  </p>
<p>Ba-BUMP.</p>
<p>Ba-BUMP.</p>
<p>Ba-BUMP…</p>
<p>He was dimly aware of his hands trembling.  Everything hurt.  It hurt to breathe.  </p>
<p>  <i>More comfortable than being dead…</i></p>
<p>And as if from a trance, a knock on his door brought him back to coherency.  His green eyes focused on the door.  "Uh.  It's unlocked!  And I told you, you can take the toilet paper, I always have an extra roll!"</p>
<p>The door opened, and the halfling face peered in.  "I don't really want that, dude," Bev said, looking confused.  </p>
<p>Erlin sat up rapidly on the bed, and shook his head.  The book tumbled to his lap, and he fumbled to reach for it, losing his place.  Those thick locks again fell over his face.  As he wrestled with holding the book, and trying to hold his hair back again.  </p>
<p>"Here."  the Paladin walked over, and picked up the book for him.  Steadying his hands, and he frowned.  "Erlin.  Are you okay?  You look.  Sweaty.  And you're shaking."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, just..."  He looked up, and smiled, Bev's concerned eyes warm, holding out the book to him.  "Just... ahh.  The stupid.  Computer.  Isn't working, and I'm not good with it.  It's... frustrating."  He squirmed over, and then patted the bed next to him.  </p>
<p>Bev hopped up, and smiled as he opened the book.  He leaned over to kiss Erlin's cheek.  "Dude.  It's okay."  The tension in his voice wasn't clear, until he relaxed.  The paladin was worried.  But that tone.  It was that same voice he heard when... </p>
<p>  <i>When you died…</i></p>
<p>  <i>Here, you look like you've lost some blood.  Are you okay?</i></p>
<p>  <i>When you were stabbed through by Thiala, when he brought you back to life…</i></p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the noise.  His heartbeat heavy in his ears.  </p>
<p>Ba-BUMP… </p>
<p>Ba-BUMP…</p>
<p>  <i>WHEN YOUR GOD DIED…</i></p>
<p>His eyes widened, and that feeling.  That started to come over him, the light.  The light was so hard to see.  Bev's voice echoing in the back of his head.  His heartbeat started sounding in his head, throbbing.  </p>
<p>And then he felt those lips, pressing against his.  A warm hand on his.  He didn't need to see to feel the paladin right there, by his side, his light warm and comforting, like something out of a hazy dream.  </p>
<p>
  <i>Light.</i>
</p>
<p>That hand gripped his, and he moaned, slightly.  He wanted to say it again.  He was okay, but he wasn't.  He wasn't okay.  But he would be.  With Bev here.  With Bev kissing him, with Bev so present in his life.</p>
<p>
  <i>Light.  Light light light.</i>
</p>
<p>The book was pushed to the side, and he was being straddled.  His head leaned up, and he cupped Bev's cheek with one hand, the other moving to the back of his head.  Those noises.  Those fearful, worried sounds..  Stifled between their lips.  His hand on Bev's cheek slid down.  Down, to his hip, resting there.  Comforting himself in the fact that they were both PRESENT and WHOLE and NOT DEAD...</p>
<p>
  <i>Light, so much LIGHT.</i>
</p>
<p>Bev drew back, his eyes heady, pleasant.  He smiled gently.  "Okay, dude?"</p>
<p>He nodded, his green eyes watching his boyfriend just sit there.  He swallowed, deeply.  "Ahh.  I should... I really should study. I have to learn this."</p>
<p>"Right."  The halfling blushed.  "Right."  He rolled off of Erlin, next to him on the bed.  Almost embarrassed.  </p>
<p>"It's fine.  Enough time for.  Uhh."  Erlin, too, looked a little shy.  "I mean.  You can stay over.  Professor Aguefort said no overnight guests but I think he's a little..."</p>
<p>"Crazy?"  Bev's eyes widen, and he nods.  "I thought so too!  I mean..."  His voice trailed off, and he winced.</p>
<p>"Dude?  You okay?"  The red-haired halfling looked a bit startled at the response.</p>
<p>The paladin bit his bottom lip, and then looked up.  "He was right. To.. uhh.  Suspend.  Me for a week."</p>
<p>Erlin shot straight up in the bed.  "What?  You've NEVER done anything wrong in school!"</p>
<p>He groaned.  "I know, I know."  He flopped back on the bed.  "It's just … “  He paused, and then turned his head to look at Erlin.  “It’s a… weird story.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was weird, when the Archfiend walked into Paladin class.  It sounded like a joke.  It always did.</p>
<p>Bev sat in the back of the class - the first day he’d been up front.  He’d been so enthusiastic to learn. He still wanted to, granted, but that seemed like a joke too.  The 20th Level Paladin with the Holy Avenger goes to high school.  Some joke.  He knew he shouldn’t have felt awkward, but the looks from others.  He wasn’t bragging.  He wasn’t trying to.  But the looks.  He couldn’t deal with it.  </p>
<p>When he was younger.  When he was fifteen, the looks weren’t as clear.  From the golden toe paint, to the elaborate patterning of the henna across the tops of his feet.  He’d been so unaware of his own privilege.  And now, now this was different.  He knew about it.  He knew everything that was going on.  He heard the whispers, he saw the looks.  He couldn’t hear what they said.  He couldn’t know what they were about.  </p>
<p>He didn’t have to.</p>
<p>So front of the class with his head held high turned to back of class, with his head slightly lowered.  </p>
<p>It DID raise when the Archfiend walked in.  All eyes turned.  Divine Sense in an entire class… it almost made him smile.  They all had that in common.</p>
<p>The teacher, a slender Elven woman, looked over.  “Can I help you, Miss Faeth?”</p>
<p>Right - he’d seen her at the lunch table.  Fawning over a phoenix girl.  Her guitar was over her back.  The Hellish energy was rather palpable.  He’d been to Hell, after all.  She was pretty, in that sort of evil way.  A grin took over her face.  “Well, I don’t know.  I mean.”  She sat on one of the desks.  Near the middle.  No one wanted to sit in the middle, after all.  “I’m so well rounded.  Between Barbarian Class, Warlock Class, Cleric Class…”  </p>
<p>“Bard Class?”  The teacher offered, with an arched eyebrow.  Raising her hand, palm up.</p>
<p>Fig seemed to consider, turning to the side on the desk, crossing one leg over the other, under a short plaid skirt.  Her guitar over her back.  “Nah, I never really needed that on account of the fact that I’m awesome.  But I’m gonna round it out with a little Paladin class.  Don’t mind me, I won’t cause a disturbance.”</p>
<p>Other than the feeling of Hell around her.  Or the tapping of one cloven hoof against the desk.  </p>
<p>“Class, this is a good lesson,” the teacher continued, gritting her teeth.  “About being distracted by evil for the important things.”  </p>
<p>He had to cover his mouth, not to laugh.  The chaos was somewhat refreshing.</p>
<p>“Something funny, Beverly Toegold?”</p>
<p>He looked up, and his eyes widened.  He looked stiff.  “No… no ma’am,” he assured her with a little salute.  He was so crestfallen.  She’d been going much, much harder on him than the other students.  Or at least, it felt like it.  </p>
<p>The bell couldn’t come soon enough, dismissing him from the class.  As he passed by, Fig slid off of her desk.  Nothing seemed to get to her.  Not the glaring looks from the teacher.  She laughed, as she walked in heel with him, turning to walk backwards to face him.  “God, your teacher is SUCH a bitch!  Never dropped in on a Paladin class before but it’s like … GAH, she’s like Adaine’s mom without the crazy!”</p>
<p>He’d never spoken ill of a teacher, and to hear this Archfiend speak so casually of her?  It was… refreshing.  He grinned, watching her.  “I mean.  She’s strict and all, but she just wants us to be the best that we can be, right?” </p>
<p>“Ugh.”  They were inside the school.  Fig pulled out a cigarette anyway, lighting up one and offering it over to him.  </p>
<p>He didn’t want to look uncool.  Why did he want her to think he was cool so badly?  She reminded him of… “You remind me of a friend of mine. Egwene.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”  Her tongue stuck out, and she threw up devil horns.  “Then she must be the fucking coolest.”</p>
<p>“She’s pretty cool, yeah.”  He shook his head at the cigarette.  “Last time I accidentally ate it.  So.  You know.”</p>
<p>She laughed at that, and shook her head, braid flipping over one shoulder.  “You are SO weird.  But I heard you’d been through some shit too.”  She waved him on, and he remained close to her.  For one, she was very warm, but for another, the crowd parted ways for her.  “Like… when you save the world around here?  It’s pretty cool.  Everyone treats you like you’re a celebrity.  It’s…”  She shrugs her shoulder, and for a moment, there’s a glimpse of vulnerability.  “It’s sometimes.  It gets old, you know?  People you love die.  You kill things.  They get trapped.  Get lost.”</p>
<p>He swallowed, hard.  No.  He had to be cool around her.  Damn it all, why was he BEING like this?  “Yeah.  I mean.  I’ve been through that too.  I’ve… done.  Some things.  That haven’t exactly had the happiest of endings.  We’ve died.  Erlin.  I... “</p>
<p>She looked down at him, but nothing about it was superior.  There was just such sadness there.  Worry.  Tired.  “Yeah.  I know.”  She said quietly.  </p>
<p>She knew?  He looked worried.  Had Erlin told her about… that?  About everything that had happened.  Her hand waved, and she offered him an almost cute crooked grin.  “I know that weird guilt when I see it.  Cuz it’s in me too.  Ayda.  She… got trapped in a forest, because I asked her to come.  And my dad.  I… trapped him.”</p>
<p>“Erlin got caught because I couldn’t distract the wraith.”  The words rose, unbidden, to his mouth.  His voice was hollow.  So tired, as if it were a phrase that he’d been avoiding saying for too long.  “I mean.  Lazlo said.  If we’d both gotten caught, it would have been bad, but… he’d.  It was my fault.  It was my fault he got killed, and it was my fault he got captured.”</p>
<p>There was that moment of understanding, as they both looked at eachother.  Paladin to Archfiend.  In another world, he would have been fighting her in some pit of Hell.  On a layer of Heresy…  No.  Why would he think of that layer…?</p>
<p>He froze.  It was something he hadn’t been dealing with.  At all.  </p>
<p>Beverly Toegold.</p>
<p>Enemy of the Light.</p>
<p>  <i>It’s because I wasn’t strong...</i></p>
<p>A hand was on his shoulder.  From behind.</p>
<p>Where was he?  </p>
<p>His sword was in his hand in a flash, glowing with the wild, green energy of the Wilds.  His eyes were alight with fire. He hadn’t even realized he’d moved.  It was so natural.  To respond to threats, to eliminate evil effortlessly.  It was a flash, a drawing of that noble sword that was meant to save lives.</p>
<p>A half-elven student was in front of him.  Erador, his name was?  He had been behind him, tapping on his shoulder.  He was kind of cute, really, with silverish hair and bright green eyes, like Erlin’s.  Always raising his hand in class, like they all did.  He wanted to protect people.  Be strong.  No, it didn't run in his family.  He just wanted to help people who needed it.</p>
<p>And now, staring through those green eyes, slowly becoming more and more glassy, looking with shock.  Horror.  Betrayal.  Looking down to the Holy Avenger, Birdkiller, piercing straight up into his heart.  Bev’s eyes widened, and he shook his head.  “No no no no NO…”</p>
<p>Fig’s eyes widened, and she leapt forward.  “Man, I do NOT have a diamond on me.”  She started to run.  He didn't know she was going to get a teacher.  An adult wizard.  Likely Aguefort.  No, she was clearly running away because he was a monster who killed everything he knew.  Who people died when they knew him.  Hardwon had said that was the case of him.  He had no idea.</p>
<p>A passing, wry thought went through his head.  Now she’ll never think I'm cool.  A selfish thought that sent a wave of guilt shooting over his stomach as he leapt to catch the falling student before he hit the floor.  He was hyperventilating.  His hands were shaking horribly.  The students seemed a bit shocked, surrounded them to watch.  They were murmuring to themselves.  New kid.  Killed someone.  Through his heartbeat in his ears, he could hear so much.  Everything stopped, as he leaned down to press his hands to the wound.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Erlin's eyes didn't look angry, or accusatory.  That green gaze looked just... sad.  Worried.  "Are you..."</p>
<p>"I Revivified him.  Right away." Bev sighed, and rubbed the back of his hand at his right eye.  A childish gesture.   "But the students saw.  Aguefort saw.  And the Paladin teacher saw, even after I’d…”  His voice trailed off, as he rolled his head away from Erlin  “She wanted to expel me.  Instead, I have to go to Guidance Counselor Jawbone once a day now.  And..."  He winced.  "I can't... go to class.  For a WEEK."  He spoke as if this were utter suffering.  "I want to learn.  I'm still getting ASSIGNMENTS, thank Melora for THAT, but I disappointed my teacher, and...  I'm nervous about going to a werewolf guidance counselor, you know?  I've never BEEN."  He groaned.  "I just hope they don't call my mom.  So I have to go, you know?"</p>
<p>Indeed, Martha Toegold was sweet, but when she was firm, she was FIRM.  She wouldn't be MAD at Bev, she'd just be disappointed.  Bec groaned, and rolled over on his stomach, to scream into the pillow. "Mrrrrrrrphhmmlllmmh!"</p>
<p>"Hey.  It's gonna be okay."  He put a comforting hand on the halfling's shoulder.  Gently squeezing.  I'm here.  "I've heard Professor Jawbone is super good at talking to students.  Adaine said he's one of the best."  He did take the word of the Bad Kids very strongly.</p>
<p>Bev was silent, and kept his head buried in the pillow for long enough that Erlin was sure he’d stopped breathing, before the halfling paladin looked up.  The Cleric's shoulders visibly relaxed.  “I just feel so STUPID, you know?  I wanted to show off my sword to class.  And I just… freaked out.  I LOST it.  And I don’t know WHY.”</p>
<p>There was silence.  As Erlin held his book.  He couldn’t see the words.  They were a jumbled mess.  “We’ll get through this, dude.”  He offered his hand over to the Paladin.  They’d share their strength.  At least, for now.  To get through this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a fun what if, and hey, the halflings are high school age!  Why the heck not?  It's about time I wrote something happy, right?  And heck, maybe take this as a writing prompt, or I might write more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>